Lean on Me
by MaybeThisTimeI'llWin
Summary: *Glee Project Fic* She had the worst headache she's ever had in her life, but she didn't plan on resting. Damian on the other hand had a different idea. Damian/Lindsay
1. Chapter 1

_OK so I am in love with the idea of Damian and Lindsay as a couple. This will hopefully do them justice. It takes place during generosity week._

"Linds, will you be friend again if I bring you fruit snacks?"

Damian had yet again managed to annoy Lindsay, a feat that only he was brave enough to accomplish. This time he had done it by asking her to "get down on the floor and drop that booty low" in his attempt at an American accent. Apparently, it only amused Cameron. Go figure.

"Stop talking so loud," she moaned, putting her head in her hands.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, tentatively reaching out his hand and placing it on her shoulder.

"My head hurts _so badly_, Damian."

"Are ya like hungover or something?"

If she wasn't in so much pain, she probably would have smacked him or bitched at him. Why the hell would she be drinking during the glee project? Where would she even get the alcohol? Damian was adorable, but he could be so dense sometime. She felt Damian's hand rubbing her shoulder and she sighed.

"Migraine," she said hoarsely.

"You poor thing," he said sympathetically, "you should go lie down."

"No, I have to practice looking like I can play the guitar. The video shoot is tomorrow morning and I have to look convincing."

"You've been practicing all day. You should go rest; you look awful."

"Gee thanks, Damian."

"That's not what I meant. You and I both know that you push through pain better than anyone still here, but sometimes you just need to take it easy. You're in a lot of pain, Linds; maybe this is your body's way of telling you that you're pushing yourself a little too hard."

She shook her head, which turned out to be a bad move. Apparently, it was possible for her head to hurt even more when she moved it.

"Owwww," she whimpered, blinking back tears. She really didn't want to cry and look like a baby in front of Damian.

"That's it," he grumbled as he got off the couch and stood up. He grabbed his friend's hands and pulled her to her feet. Once she was standing, he put his hands on her shoulders and started to guide her out of the recreation room. Lindsay really didn't have the energy in her to fight him or pay attention to where he taking her, so she just walked in the direction he directed her towards.

Samuel and Alex, who were in a heated discussion about Samuel's choice of clothing that day, hadn't heard Lindsay and Damian's discussion but saw Damian helping Lindsay out of the room.

"Do you think Damian's going to get in from Lindsay?" Sam asked mischievously. People had been wondering about Damian having feelings for the dark haired girl since sexuality week, but never got any sort of confirmation or denial from him. They thought Lindsay might have feelings for him too but she was always so guarded that it was hard to tell.

"Lindsay looks exhausted and Damo's probably tired too. Maybe they're just going to take a nap."

"A sexy nap," winked Sam.

"Is sex seriously all that you think about?"

"I mean, I like rock music, too."

_I know it's short, but the next one will be longer. Please review, it means a lot! I love you all!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took so long! My life has been very hectic lately. I will TRY to post another chapter sometime Friday night, but no promises._

Damian gently led Lindsay into the boys' dorm and gestured for her to sit down on his bed. She obliged and sat down with a heavy sigh. The glee project was really starting to wear her down. She only got migraines when she was stressed out, and this was the worst headache she had ever had in her life. The boys had been telling her that she needed to get more rest the past couple of days, and she was starting to think that they might just be right. Maybe she had been pushing herself too hard.

She didn't even realize Damian had left the room until he came back with Advil and a glass of water in his hand. She thanked him before graciously accepting. She swallowed the pill and gulped down the glass of water. After setting the glass down, she met his bright blue eyes. He looked concerned.

"How bad does it hurt?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Not too bad," she lied, avoiding eye contact.

"As good of an actress as you are, I don't quite believe you," he chuckled.

Lindsay said nothing, leaning against her friend and resting her head on his shoulder. Damian smiled and slipped his arm around the dark haired girl's waist, hoping to somehow soothe her despite the sharp pain in her head. They sat like that for a couple of minutes, not saying anything, just breathing in harmony. Lindsay felt her stomach start to turn and prayed that the nausea would pass. She would often throw up during her worst migraines, and she didn't want to do that at the moment.

"Lindsay?" Damian asked, after feeling her body stiffen against his.

Suddenly, she was out of his embrace. She ran out of the room with a hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom. She closed the door and opened the lid to the toilet to empty the contents of her stomach. She would have locked the door had she known that Damian would follow her. She didn't want him to see her like this at all.

Damian gathered her hair and held it, careful not to tug against her head. His other hand rubbed circles in her back while he wished there was something else he could do to help. He hated seeing her in pain and feeling so sick. It was over fairly quickly, much to Lindsay's relief. She flushed the toilet and collapsed back into Damian. He wrapped his arms around her and murmured sweet phrases to her until she caught her breath.

"I hate this so much," she whimpered, wiping the tears that had leaked from her eyes.

"Don't cry, Linds. This might make it worse, but I'm going to take care of you until you're feeling better."

She smiled into the crook of his neck. It was such a Damian way of cheering someone up, to try and make them laugh. Still smiling, she smacked him lightly.

"There's my girl," he grinned, "now let's get you back in bed."

He practically lifted Lindsay to her feet and he rubbed her back as she brushed her teeth. When she was done, she pushed open the door to the bathroom and made her way back to the boys' dorm. Damian tagged along behind her, his hands once again on her shoulders. She climbed into his bed and went over the covers, her stomach feeling fine, but her head still pounding.

"Damo, make it stop hurting."

"Believe me Linds, I would if I could."

Sighing, Lindsay scooted over and pat the spot next to her. Damian looked exhausted, and she was in _his_ bed. He gave her his token raised eyebrow look before lying down next to her. He was pretty tired, too. The both of them really needed some time to rest. There was rarely any down time during the competition, and for once they were actually going to use it as down time, instead of extra rehearsing. He turned to the girl beside him and saw her eyes shut tightly. He could tell that she was still in a great deal of pain and that she was not yet asleep. He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to her head.


End file.
